Distracted driving is dangerous not just for the driver, but for passengers and other people on the road. As users interact with more services available by mobile devices, users may be more likely to become distracted while driving. Users may even get distracted using services designed for use in vehicles like Global Positioning system (GPS) when the interaction occurs while the vehicle is in motion.
Despite the progress made in relation to providing data related to drivers and their vehicles, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to detecting user interaction with mobile devices while in motion.